


La force de continuer

by malurette



Category: La belle saison (2015)
Genre: Break Up, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Flash Fic, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-21 05:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Et même si leur histoire ensemble s'est mal finie, leurs vies à toutes deux continuent quand même.
Relationships: Delphine/Carole
Kudos: 1





	La force de continuer

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **La force de continuer  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **La belle saison  
**Personnages/Couple : **Delphine/Carole  
**Genre : **doux-amer  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Catherine Corsini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : ** 19, «_a couple from a movie_» pour Femslash February (tiré d’un film)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **jusqu’à la fin du film  
**Nombre de mots : **300

Il y avait peut-être un paradoxe au début de la relation entre Delphine et Carole. Delphine sait depuis son enfance qui elle est et qui elle aime. Elle sait aussi que ça serait une déception pour son entourage alors elle le cache à ses parents, aux hommes, à tout le village. C’est un secret connu seulement de son amoureuse et d’elle. Jusqu’à ce que son amoureuse la quitte et qu’elle préfère aller guérir sa blessure en changeant de vie, en espérant qu’à Paris ça sera plus facile… 

Carole croyait savoir qui elle était. Elle a beaucoup de grandes idées sur le monde, sur les femmes, sur les relations et elle découvre seulement maintenant qu’elle est passé à côté de quelque chose. Elle a commencé par le nier, puis une fois qu’elle a accepté ses sentiments, son désir pour Delphine, elle veut les revendiquer comme tout le reste auprès des autres. Elle ne comprend pas, maintenant qu’elle-même n’a plus honte, que ça puisse encore poser problème à Delphine.   
Pour faire changer les choses il faut bien commencer quelque part, sinon ça ne se fait jamais ! Mais il faut savoir choisir le lieu, le moment, les personnes, et les chances que ça réussisse.   
Son travail d’approche sur Monique était tristement insuffisant et la révélation complètement accidentelle, un fiasco irréparable. 

Delphine, à ce moment-là, n’était pas capable de quitter à nouveau ses parents, leur ferme, pour de bon cette fois, encore moins de les affronter pour leur faire accepter Carole. Leur histoire se finit sur un échec…   
…mais elle leur donne la force de continuer, de vivre plus tard une nouvelle histoire, leur propre histoire, chacune, de trouver ce qui leur convient et changer de vie. Elles en gardent l’une et l’autre un souvenir à chérir, quelques regrets… et de la gratitude.


End file.
